Sun-kissed
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Se asusta cuando ve más tiempo del normal los dedos largos de Nishinoya y se cuestiona a sí mismo lo que sería sentirlos alrededor de los suyos, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Si su tacto es suave o áspero. Si puede acaso trazarle el pulgar y dibujarle en la palma figuras misteriosas. *BL*


**R** **enuncia:** todo de Haruichi Furudate.  
 **n.a** **:** para _Reveire_ , la Kiyoko de mi Yachi *corazón* quien aguanta mis desvaríos de ansiedad y es magna, magna. Y shippea a este par de dorks, ahá  
 **A** **dvertencias:** probable OoC y estilo experimental.

* * *

 **H** inata tiene piel de arena de playa, caliente, tan caliente; ojos de tierra; cabello de mandarina que enciende el espíritu de todos y manos pequeñas pero no femeninas, con callos en los bordes debido a las prácticas. Hinata grita más de lo que debería por la emoción de simplemente estar vivo y poder jugar voleibol, se ofende con facilidad y se encandila con las cosas más sencillas el doble. Algo como «fuaaah» y «gwaaa» aunque Kageyama argumente que sólo puede escoger una de esas dos, no ambas, porque son completamente diferentes y es _mero sentido común_. Tsukishima comenta que pierde neuronas de sólo escucharlos hablar.

A Hinata no le importa mucho. Es feliz, es fuego que no se apaga aunque haga mucho viento o llueva, es un león y los leones no le tienen miedo a nada (excepto a los ratones, y a los tipos altísimos, y a golpear la nuca del armador del equipo con un balón por accidente y uhm).

Está bien, Hinata _tal vez_ sí le tenga pavor a unas cuantas cosas. Igual es valiente y no se rinde. Puede saltar muy alto. Él —vuela y extiende las alas coloreadas de mandarina y— consigue ver el otro lado de la cancha debido a eso.

Hinata es un pequeño gigante y tiene hambre de victorias.

—

El asunto es.

Que hay algo mal en él. Ciertas ocasiones. Como cuando se pone nervioso antes de un partido de práctica y vomita en la chaqueta de Tanaka, o se convierte en un imán de balones que se le estampan directo al rostro.

O cuando se distrae un solo momento, diminuto y ya, y gira el cuello hacia donde Nishinoya practica—

Y el estómago se le comprime. Es un vuelco violento y súbito y Hinata debe contenerse de ir corriendo al baño a vomitar..., ¿vomitar qué, con exactitud? ¿palabras, acciones, sentimientos? ¿todo a la vez?

Lo confunde. Porque naturalmente admira a Nishinoya, es un chico de segundo año después de todo, y tiene unas habilidades de líbero impresionantes y es el único que hace el Rolling Thunder y si él lo llama sempai le invita paletas de helado después de terminar las clases.

Pero.

Tanaka bromista le pasa una mano por encima del hombro a Nishinoya de vez en cuando y dice: Sabes, sólo con Hinata tienes esa clase de tratos. Nunca te he visto comprarle paletas a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi o Kageyama. ¿No será por algo? Y Nishinoya ofendido le replica: ¡Claro que no Ryuu, Shouyo es el único que usa el sufijo sempai conmigo y merece una recompensa! Y a Hinata le _duele_. Un poco. Mucho. No está seguro.

Agh.

Algunas veces incluso se sorprende pensando que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con Nishinoya. No practicando voleibol, sino haciendo _algo más_. Como jugando videojuegos, o comiendo juntos en el almuerzo, o sólo, platicando, de cualquier cosa. Se asusta cuando ve más tiempo del normal los dedos largos de Nishinoya y se cuestiona a sí mismo lo que sería sentirlos alrededor de los suyos, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Si su tacto es suave o áspero. Si puede acaso trazarle el pulgar y dibujarle en la palma figuras misteriosas. Y la cara le arde, igual que cuando Shimizu-san le habla, pero diferente. Muy diferente. Y no entiende por qué.

(O quizás sí).

—

Nishinoya siempre lo llama Shouyo. Es el único en el equipo que lo hace, de hecho. A Hinata le gusta. Se siente familiar, cálido, como un cosquilleo que va inundándole. No lo expresa en voz alta, sin embargo. Es casi como un secreto. Su secreto. De él. Que oír su nombre de la boca de Nishinoya le motiva a sonreír más, a resplandecer más.

Es casi como si tuviera fuegos artificiales en el pecho. Y estallan. Y se vuelve algo débil.

Hinata detesta percibirse débil o imponente. Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, no con esto. Así que sucede. Y el mundo da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y Nishinoya exclama con entusiasmo: ¡Shouyo!, ¿quieres que caminemos juntos a tu casa?

Y él quiere ( _tantotantotanto_ ) decir que sí. Sí a todo.

 _¿Noya-san, tú te harías cargo de mi corazón si te lo diera?_

No lo sabe. Le gustaría pensar que sí. Porque la verdad, la verdad es que—

A veces sorprende a Nishinoya viéndolo. Y hay una especie de brillo indescifrable en sus ojos. Como un deseo aún no encontrado. A veces Nishinoya lo invita a que practiquen juntos, únicamente los dos, y parece más enérgico que de costumbre. A veces se sonroja cuando Tanaka lo molesta respecto a la relación entre ambos, y hay muchos _no Ryuu te dije que no_. Y Hinata no tiene idea de qué pensar al respecto.

(Mantiene las esperanzas aunque con disimulo, cosa impropia en él).

Y es todo tan Shouyo, ¿te sientes bien? estás algo decaído. Y tan N-no es nada. Y tan ¿Seguro? Y tan Es que me haces daño pero igual me haces sonreír Noya-san y jamás me había sentido así antes con otra persona y.

Nishinoya lo mira.

—

Hinata no sabe cómo ocurre. La confesión sale así sin más, sin advertencias. Una tarde. Una tarde de verano. Y le da vergüenza, suelta un ¡gah! mientras el miedo lo invade.

Diablos.

Nishinoya sigue mirándolo. Con los ojos bien abiertos, como monedas.

—Shouyo, tú acaso–

Más él no termina la frase. Es que Hinata da un paso al frente, hecho un manojo de nervios empero decidido (porque es un sol y el sol no teme brillar) y en un impulso pone ambas manos en sus mejillas y acerca sus rostros y lo besa.

Lo besa lo besa lo besa lo besa lo besa y quiere morir pues sabe que no será correspondido pero de pronto—

Nishinoya le devuelve el beso.

Y Hinata se derrite.

Es torpe y soso y precipitado y con dientes chocando y saliva de por medio. Dura dos minutos que se sienten casi como una vida entera y ellos se separan, respirando agitadamente.

Ninguno consigue encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Permanecen un rato en un silencio incómodo hasta que.

—Me gustas también —borbota.

—

Entonces Hinata cae en el amor

(y Nishinoya lo atrapa).

—

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **n.a2** **:** esto es lo más gay que he escrito perDÓN


End file.
